Giving into Temptation
by Skylarcat
Summary: Cuddy and House are involved. Cuddy gets scared and decides to end it, but House has other plans.


**Title:** Giving Into Temptation  
**Author:** Skylarcat  
**Classification:** Huddy, One-Shot  
**Rating**: PG 13  
**Feedback:** Yes, please.  
**Summary:** Cuddy and House are involved. Cuddy gets scared and decides to end it, but House has other plans.  
**Note:** House and Cuddy are characters that belong to David Shore, Fox Broadcasting, and Shore Z Productions and Bad Hat Harry Productions. Yes, I have used them without permission. However, no copyright infringement is intended. And I will return them intact and a lot more satisfied.

She shivered involuntary; her hands running along the skin of her arms, providing little warmth. The temperature of the room wasn't to blame; her trembling was the result of his presence, standing only a few inches behind her. She knew he was watching her, carefully; two blue orbits, analyzing her every move.

She stood still; her back facing him, and scanned the room. She had seen it a thousand times before, from a million different angles, and yet; tonight, was the first time she actually truly saw it.

To the right stood a massive bookshelf; tall, gallant. Him. Among the shelves were books, scattered like freckles, and judging from the titles, all medical. Next her eyes went to the walls, such sterile, clean, and very bare walls. No photos of family and friends, no memories to recall just with a glance. Such empty walls…so very much him.

She glanced at the coffee table and noted the bottle of bourbon; bottle open, contents half empty. Another night of him drinking away his soul; he hadn't done that for some time, not since the one night she had found him alone, late in his office.

She shivered once more, recalling the memory; so vivid and precise in her mind. That was when their relationship had taken a turn; swift like a flicker of a switch, and in a moment that thorn that irritated her very being, suddenly became a desperate need, and he was the only man that she ever wanted to be with.

But that was the problem with time, it offered a chance to think, and now she doubted herself. He was a beautiful man. Even flawed; his brilliance would shine through the darkness, like a candle providing light. Quick to come up with the solutions that no one else would consider, such quiet answers that no one else would dare speak of; he was a force to be reckoned with. And when they came together, it was a force that couldn't be denied any longer. The gentle hands of fate guiding them, and that night they both gave into temptation.

She took a few steps, moving further into the room, then heard the gently echo of his cane hitting hard floor, stepping closer to her. His nearness almost stole her breath right then and there, but she had come to his place for a reason; to end it.

To end whatever it was that was taking place between them. Some indescribable bond that drew them together like moths to a flame, and if they weren't careful, one of them might get burned. She closed her eyes, caging the hot liquid tears that sought to be cried. Her heart drumming a sad melody within her chest; and she couldn't help but wonder why it had to end like this.

But then she knew, always did; that she couldn't make him happy. And when it came to him, she often lost herself; unable to say no to him. This tug and war they were playing, this game; had no clear winner; they were both losers only for being willing to play in the first place.

She turned then, for the first time since he allowed her in, to face him. He towered just before her; tall, his weight supported by his good leg, hand gripping his cane, and his eyes solely on her, silently questioning. She thought the pale blue dress shirt he wore mirrored his eyes, and she had to look away, dropping her stare upon the floor, her nerve already beginning to unravel.

She inhaled; hoping her voice wouldn't shake; then gently spoke, "Whatever this is taking place between us, it has to stop." She glanced up catching his stare.

"Says who?" He asked; voice hinting on sarcasm.

She swallowed and squared her shoulders, causing several dark locks to fall along the blades. "House," she reasoned; then gave up, attempting to walk passed him, she mumbled, "it's over."

She had almost made it to the door before she felt the tight grip of his hand upon her arm, pulling her back with such force that her back crashed against the wall. Her eyes darted to his face, noticing that his eyes had become a deeper blue. He stepped forwarded, pinning her with his chest.

"Like hell it is," he spewed; then came down hard on her lips.

Her hands automatically went to his shoulders, attempting to push him off her. He only stepped closer; his body fully in contact with hers, preventing her from fleeing.

He broke the kiss to look her in the eye, and she noticed then that he was shaking just as badly as she was. And she was never good at telling him no.

She gently stroked his cheek; her fingers tracing the lines of his mouth, then cupping his jaw she pulled him down to her; her own lips taking their turn to assault his.

A moment later, she heard the distinct sound of his cane dropping to the floor. Then felt his hands run along the sides of her body, the one guiding her leg into motion, and instinctively she drew her leg up resting it along his torso. She felt his fingers tug at the hem of her pencil skirt, then felt the gliding of fabric along her thighs, as he furthered hiked it up. This time when she shivered, it wasn't from apprehensiveness, but from his fingers traveling among her flesh.

She brought her hands to his shirt and attempted to unbutton it, but the trembling of her hands made it impossible. Shrugging her shoulders, she tucked her fingers into the folds of his shirt and pulled, ripping the shirt open, and sending several buttons spilling onto the floor.

He smirked. "You owe me a new shirt, Cuddy."

"Shut-up, House," she stuttered, wrapping her arms around him, and once more giving into temptation.


End file.
